User blog:Dracokill/A story.
This is not relevant to Bee Swarm Simulator at all.Instead, it's my thoughts and imagination to make the story.It might take a while to finish it, since I am planning to make it really long, but that's okay, I can stop at times where I feel like I need to think it through and read the draft again. Genre:Fantasy(if that is even a book genre) Title:???(I still haven't decided to name the title) Prologue "Where am I?" A boy said.He woke up in a strange room.It was dark place.Huge crystals were everywhere, illuminating a light blue colour.The boy kept walking down the room until he found a hole at the side of the room.He went in, until he stumbled upon another room, filled with treasures and items he could not recognize. A huge dragon towered upon him.Immediately after he stepped back, it spoke, "Who are you?" "My name is Drake.Drake Nesteria."The boy replied. "Interesting.Though you may not look like it, you seem to have a strong sense of imagination.Your will is greater than the other humans I met." The dragon said, while continuing, "You see that amulet on the floor?" The boy looked down, seeing a hexagon-shaped item right beside his feet.He picked it up. "Say your innermost desire, and it will grant it to you." The dragon said.The boy knew what he truly wanted and he muttered his answer, "The Manipulation Of Reality" After saying his words, the dragon started to fade away, while the amulet shone a bright rainbow colour. "Take me with you.Your adventures, will be interesting." A voice said to him. Everything turned bright, immediately, He woke up. 'Chapter 1:A new beginning' It was morning, Drake woke up, very confused as to what had happened.The amulet beside him on his bed. "Huh.Was that a dream, or...nevermind.It's time for school anyway."He said to himself.He got ready and went outside. Drake is 15 years old, studies at Verinity Highschool, and he does not have a lot of friends.His parents died due to a car crash when he was 12 years old.The school and financial agency helped him by giving him a ton of money every month to help with his studies, and basic resources and health.He is a shy person, not wanting any attention to himself and minding his own business.Unfortunately he was bullied most of the time, insults and downgrading him, though he didn't mind. He lives alone, though poor and helpless, the government decided to help him and every other school he went to, due to his "Specialty". Drake was almost near the school gate until he had a chilling sensation behind him, he brought his amulet along, due to the high risk of being stolen.A voice whispered to him, "I told you I would come along with you, right?"It was the dragon from his dream, having said his wish, it was sealed into the amulet, hoping to experience interesting events in the human world. "Yeah.I would never forget that."Drake whispered back, feeling a little more cheery and happier.He had a new friend. Category:Blog posts